A Gamble Worth Taking
by PretzelDemigod82
Summary: A look into Bernard Key's past


A Gamble Worth Taking

Bernard Key took off his hat as he sat down in a cushioned seat at the Casino Theater. He greeted the various people around him before focusing his attention to the wooden stage. The stage was barren except for a wooden painting of an island as far upstage as possible. Bernard took a deep breath and sank further down into his seat, lazily listening in on peoples' conversations as he waited for the show to begin.

Tonight was the closing night of _Floradora_, a comedic musical that Bernard had heard great things about. He always liked to watch shows on their closing nights because he felt that was when the actors performed the best. Opening nights were quite good as well, but Bernard liked to read reviews about shows before attending them.

Voices in the audiences quieted as the lights slowly dimmed until it was pitch black. There were a few seconds of anxious silence, and then the stage lit up to display a magnificent scene. Actors filled the stage and they danced and sang about their life at the perfume factory. Bernard leaned forward in awe when a ship was carried onto stage left. It must have taken weeks to build!

Various people exit the ship and step onto the stage. Bernard takes particular attention to the English Girls, Angela's six friends. He always appreciated the actors who would take minor roles, despite not getting as much money or recognition for their performance. He himself had been in a few plays, but his roles always seemed to contain less than ten lines.

One of the girls caught his attention. She had long, golden hair that flowed down her back and a wide smile on her face. He watched her as she danced energetically in the back, as she giggled in character to the other English Girls, and as she bounced off the stage. Something about her intrigued Bernard. He wasn't exactly sure what it was about her that interested him so much, but he did know that he wanted to meet with her after the show.

Bernard didn't pay much mind to the rest of the actors in the production. The majority of the rest of the show was boring for him to sit through. The stage always seemed to lack something when that girl wasn't on, like a readied pile of logs without a lighter to provide the spark to light it up. But he managed to get through the rest of the show without falling asleep onto the man sitting next to him.

After the finale, the actors all took their bows. The director climbed onstage to give his thanks for the audience's support of the theater and wished everyone a good night. As soon as the house lights went up, Bernard rushed out of the crowded theater. He held his hat down on his head to prevent it from flying off as he rushed to the side of the building where the actors left after getting out of costume.

Bernard panted loudly when he finally reached his destination, tired and out of breath from his long trek. He took off his hat and swept sweat from his forehead. He felt his dark hair sticking to his head, so he hastily found a puddle from last night's rain to fix his image. Bernard ran his fingers through his hair until it was parted nicely to the side and then smoothened out his clothes. Once he felt he was presentable, Bernard turned his attention to the side door.

A few minutes later, the door burst open. Loud voices and laughter were heard from inside as actors piled out. Bernard scoured the clumped group for the girl, but didn't manage to see her. He stepped to the closed door and was just about to put his ear to it to listen for any signs of life in the building when it suddenly burst open.

Bernard swore loudly as the door connected to the left side of his head. He clasped his hands around the new injury and bit down on his lip to prevent any more profanity from tumbling carelessly out of his mouth. He was only faintly aware of the figure rushing towards him until he crashed into it. Bernard opened his eyes widely as he tumbled forward onto the person he ran into. His head spun as he tried to figure out where he was at the moment. He felt a body beneath him, felt his hands holding himself up from the cold ground, and saw a glimmer of golden hair. Golden hair. Golden hair!

Bernard made eye contact with the woman and instantly recognized her as the English Girl he was so anxious to meet. He mumbled an apology and swiftly stood up, offering the bewildered woman a hand to help her get back onto her feet. She accepted it and got up, dusting her dress off.

"I'm so sorry," they both said in unison.

Bernard cursed at himself in his head. This wasn't the first thing he wanted to say to this woman. He had imagined himself walking up to her, elegantly taking her hand and offering to meet her sometime the next day.

As she fumbled for her words, Bernard continued his choppy apology. Silence overtook them for a few seconds once he finished apologizing. Bernard cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty hands on his jacket before extending one to hers whilst saying, "My name is Bernard Key."

She shook his hand firmly and replied with the words, "Anna Robinson."

She pulled her hand from his and clasped her hands together, waiting for his response.

Bernard explained, "I, uh, well, I was very entertained by your performance tonight. You were very outstanding, and, well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Anna's eyes widened at his praise. She hesitated for a long moment before breaking out into a smile and saying, "Absolutely, I would love that, Mr. Key! Thank you for your kind words. Where would we meet?"

Bernard breathed out a sigh of relief at her response and replied, "How about we meet at the park, just before sundown?"

She giggled and said, "Sounds fine to me!" She smiled at him once more before turning around and rushing down the sidewalk, catching up to the rest of the actors.

Bernard watched her until she turned a corner and went out of sight. He smiled smugly and started walking back to his house.

* * *

><p>Bernard looked in the mirror and shook his head at his mangled appearance. He was in his prime at 29 years of age and knew he was quite good looking with his dark, brooding eyes and straight nose, but his clothes certainly didn't agree with him. He could have sworn he had a large assortment of formal clothes to wear, but after raiding his closet, it turned out he had next to none. His dress shirt was wrinkled and had a dirt stain on the bottom right, his pants were just half an inch too short, his white bowtie was crooked, and his shoes were in dire need of shining. He looked out the window and frowned when he saw the sun closing in on the horizon. He grabbed his coat and homburg from the wall and he ran out of his house and down the street.<p>

He arrived at the park just as the sun was about to set. He looked around the area for Anna, but failed to spot her anywhere. Bernard slumped down onto a park bench and patiently waited for his date to arrive.

He heard quick footsteps to his left, and turned to see what was causing the noise. His mouth fell open as he saw Anna. She was wearing a long, lavender dress that ended just above her ankles and was huddled in a large, dark coat. Her hair was up in a bun, but it still glimmered in the receding sunlight.

"You look beautiful, Anna," Bernard told her earnestly.

"And you look very handsome, Mr. Key," she replied.

Bernard offered her his arm and she graciously took it. They walked through the park, talking and laughing with each other the entire time. Anna told Bernard about all the shows she has been in, and how she would have gotten to play Dolores if she was just three years younger.

"Apparently I look too old to be playing a twenty-five year old girl," Anna laughed. Bernard reassured her that she was stunning anyways.

The night seemed endless as the two chattered away, but eventually Anna told Bernard that she had to go. He looked at her sadly but understandingly, and took both of her hands. "I hope we get to see each other soon." He leaned down and tilted his head as they kissed goodbye.

* * *

><p>Bernard and Anna broke away from the kiss that declared them husband and wife and embraced each other as the crowd roared in applause. Their wedding was simple and small, but meant everything in the world to them. It was taking place at the park where they shared their first night together, four years ago.<p>

They walked down the makeshift aisle, beaming. The celebration was full of cake, dancing, and music. Bernard wanted it to go on forever, but eventually the night had to come to a close. The newlyweds said their farewells to the guests and went back to their home.

As soon as they walked through the door, Anna complained, "This dress is way too heavy!" and started to try to squirm out of it. Bernard feared it would rip, so he helped her get it off. It was soft but delicate silk that flowed in drapes over her body and ended in a three foot long train. It laid in a pile on the floor once it was off, and Anna promptly threw her shoes onto the heap as well.

"Be careful!" Bernard warned her, but Anna just laughed and kicked the pile to the wall. She grinned at Bernard and pushed him onto the bed. It was a good night.

* * *

><p>"One last push!" the doctor urged, and Anna screamed and gripped onto Bernard's hand as she followed his order. The room was filled with cries, and Anna slumped back on the bed, panting. Bernard rushed over to the nurse who held their child. It was bloody, dirty, and crying, yet beautiful.<p>

"What are you naming him?" the nurse smiled as she handed Bernard his son. He and Anna shared glances before saying in unison, "Lawrence."

Bernard walked to Anna's side and allowed her to hold Lawrence in her arms. He smiled and felt hot tears running down his face as he looked at the image of his wife holding their first child. It was perfect.

Except for the blood.

The nurse hollered for the doctor to come back when the bleeding wouldn't cease. Bernard had noticed Anna was paler than usual but had just assumed it was a natural part of childbirth. However, he doubted the multiple bloodied sheets were normal.

The doctor came back in, saw what was happening, and ordered Bernard to leave. He tried to protest, but one of the assistants started walking towards Bernard with a stern but sad look on his face. Bernard met his wife's gaze and said, "I love you, I'll see you soon!" before exiting the room. The door was shut behind him and he heard a distinct click as it locked.

* * *

><p>Bernard was brought out of his train of thought when the doctor and nurse walked towards him. Bernard sat up on the chair and looked expectantly at the duo.<p>

"I'm so sorry," they both said in unison.

* * *

><p>The Grand Reopening of the Golden Key Theater was a success. Bernard ruffled his son's hair as he made his way back to his office to figure out how much money had been made. Someone turned him around just as he was about to open the office door. It took Bernard a moment to realize that person was Esther.<p>

"That was a good show tonight, Bernard," she beamed.

Bernard swallowed and said, "It was. Good job tonight."

Esther smiled at him and took one of his hands. Her other hand went behind his head and brought it down until their lips connected. Esther pulled away after a few seconds and looked at Bernard's confused expression.

"I'm sorry Esther, but I can't," Bernard said sadly. He turned around and went into his office, closing and locking the door behind him.

He sat down on his large, leather chair and turned to his desk. He looked at a picture of Anna and smiled briefly before bursting into tears.


End file.
